Daughter of Aries
by superfreak330
Summary: [DanielxOC] From ordinary girl to elite solder. What happens when SG1 finds out about a Goa'uldxAncient experimental crossbreed solder on Earth?
1. Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note:** I do not own _Stargate SG-1_ or any of its characters or plot lines. I do however own Anne (not yet shown in this chapter/fic), Almie, as well any other future OC's in this fanfic, and this story line.

Please do not copy this story and re-post it as your own. That is copyright infringement and will not be tolerated.

If this story bears any resemblance to someone else's, maybe your own, I apologize before hand. It is not my intention to steal someone else's ideas. But since I have read so much fan fiction, partial resemblance to other fanfics is an eventual probability.

In the event that I unknowingly do commit copyright infringement, or should my spelling/grammar be incorrect, please notify me ASAP so that I may ratify the problem.

Thank you.

* * *

"I'm afraid I still do not understand the meaning of this game, Mitchell." stated Teal'c. 

"What's there to understand? It's simple. All you do is try to get the big yellow circle to eat all the smaller white circles, before the ghosts eat you." explained Cameron.

"How is it that the yellow dot can move, when it has no legs? And why can't the white dots move as well? Also, why would ghosts want to eat a yellow circle? Are not ghosts dead?"

Mitchell sighed, pausing the game. "Yes Teal'c, they are."

"How can something that is dead need to eat?" questioned Teal'c, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Look I really think you're thinking too hard about th-"

All of the sudden Mitchell was cut short by the sound of the base's alarm.

"**Attention, off world activation**." stated the voice over the loudspeakers.

Not bothering to turn off the game, Mitchell and Teal'c left the game room and ran down the hall towards the gate room.

"Expecting someone?" Mitchell asked General Landry upon entering the control room.

"No Colonel, I'm afraid not." replied the General.

"Sir, it's the Tok'ra." stated the (control room) attendant.

"The Tok'ra?" questioned Dr. Jackson. "What do they want?"

"I don't know Dr. Jackson, but I intend to find out." answered Landry. "Open the iris."

As the iris to the stargate opened, Selmak stepped through the event horizon.

**In the Briefing Room…**

"Sorry to come so unexpectedly, but we've found something that might be of your interest." stated Selmak as he sat down with the others at the table.

"Such as?" questioned Mitchell.

"Upon receiving a most interesting tip, a Tok'ra recon team was sent to investigate a possible Goa'uld base of operations on P3X-0415." Selmak answered. "What our tem found was some type of genetics lab, much like that of P3X-584."

Upon hearing this, Samantha's eyes seemed to light up. "You mean like the one Anubis was using to create a Goa'uld-human crossbreed?" she asked.

"Was not that lab destroyed?" asked Teal'c.

Selmak nodded in reply. "Yes, however unlike the lab on P3X-584 this lab seemed to be designed to crossbreed Goa'uld and Ancient DNA."

"Ancient?" questioned Mitchell.

"But how did the Goa'uld get a hold of the Ancient DNA?" asked Daniel.

"That has yet to be discovered Dr. Jackson, as the scientist who's lab it was encrypted his research." noted Selmak.

"And you'd like Dr. Jackson here to help you decipher it, is that right?" inquired Landry.

"Yes." Answered Selmak. "If it were not much trouble, I'd like it if SG-1 was to look into the situation and report back with any findings."

General Landry nodded in agreement. "I don't see why we couldn't be of assistance." he stated. "So long as I have your word that what SG-1 finds is to be shared by both the Tok'ra and Stargate Command."

"Yes, you have my word." Selmak smiled.

**Half an hour later, In the Gate Room…**

"Do you recognize the significance of such a finding?" Dr. Jackson asked Mitchell as he finished suiting up.

Cameron cocked an eyebrow at the eager scientist. "No, but I have a feeling you're gunna tell me anyways."

Daniel glared back at him disappointingly as the last chevron locked in place.

"Chevron seven encoded, we have a lock." stated the attendant as the wormhole opened.

"SG-1, you have a go." announced General Landry. "Good luck."

As SG-1 stepped through the gate they entered into a dimly lit libratory.

Fascinated, Daniel eagerly went to work on interfacing his laptop with the labs main computer.

"Reminds me of the old _Frankenstein_ movies." joked Mitchell.

"Indeed." stated Teal'c as he surveyed the room.

"While Jackson is busy deciphering over there, why don't Teal'c and I do a little recon?" suggested Mitchell. "I'd like to have a look around before we leave."

Sam nodded. "You two go ahead, I'll stay here and help Daniel."

As they looked around, Teal'c and Mitchell found several side rooms with "people pods" like that Khalek was found in. Most of which housed several decomposing corpses of failed experiments.

Several hours later Daniel had finally decoded the lab's research.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

"See, I knew you could do it." smiled Sam.

"So Doc, what'd you find?" Mitchell asked.

"Well from the looks of it, Selmak was right. It would appear that this lab was being used by Aries, before he was killed, to create the ultimate warrior. Only unlike Anubis, Aries used Ancient DNA mixed with that of his own to create several solders." answered Daniel.

"Looks like a botched experiment to me." stated Mitchell.

"It would appear so." replied Dr. Jackson. "Except for the fact that twenty years ago Aries finally succeeded in making one of these warriors, only to be found out by a rival Goa'uld."

"So Aries makes a super-solder then it gets killed by his enemy?" questioned Cameron.

Dr. Jackson shook his head. "No, it says here that the solder he created was still in its infant state. So to preserve it until he could come back and claim it again, he gave it to one of his Lo'taur, Almie. At which time she took the infant and fled with it to…"

"Where? She fled with it to where?" Mitchell inquired.

"Earth." answered Dr. Jackson. "She took the infant to Earth."

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing an _SG-1_ fanfic, so it may not be the greatest, but oh well. I'd like to apologize ahead of time to all die-hard _SG-1_ fans for any and all discrepancies this fic has with the actual show. 

However I should state that it (this fic) is not meant to entirely follow the show verbatim. And if asked what season(s) this fic is set in, I'd have to say seasons 8-9ish, though it's not set in stone.

I'm not yet sure if I'll go into any of the Ori stuff in this fic, as it's mostly more of an AU story. But I will try my best to stick with/to the cannon as much as possible. If I do however make a mistake, feel free to inform me about it and I shall try my best to rectify it ASAP.

I would now like to ask if you'd please R/R. Your feedback not only encourages me to write more, but also shows me how well I've done or not. Thank you.


	2. Dream Turned Reality

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, but my PC has been giving me trouble lately. Anyways, I'm glad I could finally update on this fic.

To the readers of my Kakashi fic, if everything goes according to plan, I should be posting a new chapter within the week.

* * *

**OC Bio**

Name: Rowbottom, Anne

DOB: April 20, 1986

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 145lbs.

Hair: Light brown, with natural blonde highlights (Think Yuna from _**FFX**_)

Eyes: Deep Blue (And slightly near-sighted with glasses)

Complexion: Fair/White (Porcelain)

Family: Faith-Anne (Mother-52), Russell (Father-54), Ryan (Brother-13)

Background: Adopted when she was two years old, Anne knows nothing about her 'birth parents' or where they were from. And although she has lived with asthma since the age of eight, she has never let it get in the way of her daily life.

* * *

"Please wait in here, the General will be with you shortly." stated the private as he ushered Anne and her parents into the conference room at the SGC. 

Russ nodded in understanding as he pulled out the chair for his wife, before taking the one next to her.

"What the heck does the Air Force want with me? And why did they want my blood?" Anne asked her parents as she took a seat across from her mother.

Anne had never been to a military base before, least of all been summoned to one for a secret meeting. It was all kinda weird. Why would the Air Force want to talk to her?

"We don't know, honey." Faith smiled. "All they said that we had to fly out with you immediately, and that it was a matter of national security."

"And believe me Mrs. Rowbottom, it most certainly is." stated General Landry as he and SG-1 entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rowbottom, Anne, I'd like to introduce you to SG-1. This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

As they were being introduced, each member of SG-1 shook hands with the Rowbottoms, then sat down.

"Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, what do you say we get down to business?" smiled Gen. Landry. "As I'm sure you already know, we've asked you all here because what we believe to be a matter of national security. What you don't know, however, is what exactly this matter is. Doctor, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of coarse." nodded Daniel. "You remember those stories you wrote, the ones in the papers?" he asked Anne as he opened his folder and handed her clippings of her stories.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, the ones my English teacher submitted because she said they were 'So good'. What about them?"

"Well believe it or not, those stories you wrote weren't just stories, they were real. Well, not so much as real as based on actual events…"

"What Daniel is trying to say, is that your stories appear to have a basis in actual military events. Top secret events that aren't known to the public." stated Sam.

"You're shitting me, right?" questioned Anne.

Mitchell laughed at this. "No, believe it or not, what you wrote actually DID happen."

"Are you telling us that all those dreams she's been having since she was a little girl aren't dreams, but that she's been seeing actual events as they happened?" asked Faith.

"Indeed." replied Teal'c, nodding.

"But how can that be?" Russ asked, gazing at his daughter.

"Well we can't be certain until the blood work is finished, but we believe that Anne is the result of a highly classified genetic experiment." answered Carter.

Anne's parents looked at each other in awe.

"If that's so, then why was she placed for adoption?"

"But that's just the thing Mrs. Rowbottom, she wasn't supposed to." Sam explained.

Just then Dr. Lam knocked on the door. "I have those test results back, General."

"Thank you Doctor." nodded Landry as he ushered her into the room. "Well?"

"According to the DNA analysis I took from the blood sample Anne provided us with, I can indeed confirm the fact that Anne is indeed who we've been looking for."

"And who would that be?" Russ questioned.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked.

"Excuse me, what was that you were saying?" Russ asked again, getting annoyed with being ignored.

"See for yourself, the results don't lie." Dr. Lam answered, handing over the folder.

Daniel too was interested in the results as he got up and looked at them over Sam's shoulder. "Amazing. Do you know what this means?"

"Well we would, if you people would shut up and answer my questions!" huffed Mr. Rowbottom.

The whole room paused and stared in shock at him.

"Sorry about that." apologized Carter. "You see, it would appear that Anne here is genetically engineered super-solder."

"I'm what?" exclaimed Anne.

At which both Sam and Daniel got into the whole story about the Goa'uld, the Stargate Project, and about Aries' experiments.

"You expect me to believe that I'm some sort of evil alien cross-breed super-solder? You're nuts!"

"I believe this might change your mind." Smiled Gen. Landry as he gave the signal to the gate room attendant.

The attendant nodded in understanding and pushed the button to raise the blast doors separating the control room from the gate room. At which time Anne and her parents couldn't help but marvel at the structure in front of them.

"That's it!" shouted Anne. "That's the thing from my dreams!"

SG-1 smiled they showed their visitors into the gate room.

As soon as they entered the room Anne and her parents walked up to the Stargate, touching it to see if it was real.

"Rocks, don't it?" smirked Mitchell.

Anne nodded before turning around, a look of doubt in her eyes. "How do I know this thing is even real?"

"Oh it's real alright." Mitchell smiled. "Wanna see?"

Anne smiled cockily, shrugging her shoulders. "Why not? Prove it."

"Well Landry, you hear the lady, prove it."

"Sure thing Col. Mitchell." smiled Landry, nodding to the operator to start the sequence.

"I think you're gunna like this." Sam smiled at Anne, as she and the rest of SG-1 pulled her and her parents safely away from the gate.

Daniel couldn't help but smile as he saw the awe-struck and shocked expressions on Anne and her parents. The way Anne's eyes sparked with wonder gave him a warm tingle inside.

"Can I..?" Anne asked excitedly.

Mitchell nodded. "You're parents too, if they want."

Faith and Russ exchanged looks before nodding.

If at all possible, Anne's smile beamed even brighter as she ran towards the gate, stopping at the event horizon.

"Umm…you first, just incase." she insisted.

Mitchell smiled as both he and Teal'c stepped through the gate.

"Ready?" Sam asked her.

Anne nodded. "As I'll ever be."

And with that she stepped into the gate and reappeared on the other side in what looked like yet another military base.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site." Cameron smiled. "Let me show you folks around."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that nothing exciting has happened yet, but I gotta set-up the plot first. So don't worry, the good stuff will come soon enough. 

I'd also like to ask you all a favor. If you'd please, I'm entered the current (official) _Harry Potter GOF _contest being held by **Warner Brothers**. So if you could please vote for me as "your champion", I'd be greatly appreciated. (You can do so by clicking the link on my homepage.)

While you're there, feel free to enter yourself as well. (You can vote for both yourself and others. There is no limit as to how many times you can vote for each person! However you can only vote for each person once a day.)

Also, if you do enter the contest yourself, please tell me so I can return the favor and vote for you as well! Be sure to tell me your offical _HP:GOF_ screenname as well so I can do so. (You should be sent an email with your offical giveaway screenname in it as soon as you enter the contest.)

Last, but not least, I'd like to ask if you'd please take the time to R/R. Thanks a lot.


	3. A Shocking Suprise

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this new chapter. I've been kinda busy updating my more popular fics. Maybe if more people reviewed this one I'll be more motivated to update this fic sooner. (Shameless hint. LOL.)

Also, I was wondering if I should change the name of this story to "Harcesis"? So I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me which title you like best. The one I have now ("Daughter of Aries") or "Harcesis".

* * *

"Daniel, she's only 19." Carter stated with a smile. 

"Hmmm…? Oh yes, that sounds good." Daniel replied mechanically.

For the entire time Lieutenant Jacobs was giving the tour around the Alpha Site, Sam had noticed that Daniel was paying close attention to Anne.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ow!" Daniel screamed as Mitchell smacked him up-side the head.

Everybody in the room turned to look at Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, did you want something?" the lieutenant asked at his outburst.

Daniel shook his head. "No, that's quite alright." he smiled faintly, rubbing his sore head.

Mitchell laughed to himself, while Carter was finding it hard not to giggle a little herself.

"What was THAT for?" Daniel growled.

"Oh come on, you've been staring at the girl the whole time!" smiled Cameron.

Daniel frowned. "I was not."

"Sure…" sang Carter.

"I wasn't! It's just; well…Don't you think she looks a little too…you know?"

"Too young for you?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes. No! I mean…"

Sam smiled, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Daniel; we're just messing with you."

"Maybe YOU were, but I still think the Doc here has the hots for the new girl in town."

"She's 19!"

"So? She's kinda cute, and 18 IS considered the legal age of adulthood in the US."

"Cameron!" scolded Sam.

"What? It's true?" he smirked.

Daniel shook his head. "But I'm 31, it'd be illegal….Wouldn't it?"

"And that concludes our tour around the Alpha Site." Smiled Lt. Jacobs.

"That's it?" questioned Anne. "What about those little grey dudes, or the people with the glowing eyes, or even those vampire guys who suck your life dry?"

All the SGC personel exchanged questioning looks with eachother.

"You meant the Wraith?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, those guys! Where are they?"

"Uhh…well…Jackson? You care to answer the little lady?"

Daniel looked at Mitchell with a shocked look on his face. "I uhh…"

"How does she know about the Wraith?" Daniel whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. The reports indicated that she knew about the Asgard, the Goa'uld, and the Tok'ra, but they didn't mention anything about her knowledge of the Wraith."

"How do you know about the Wraith?" Sam asked. "None of our intelligence suggested that you knew about them."

Anne shrugged. "Well I guess your intel needs to be updated."

"I guess so." Mitchell agreed.

"In any case, I'm sure you'll be wanting to get back to the SGC, so you can settle in." Lt. Jacobs smiled at Anne.

"What do you mean by 'settle in'?" Faith asked.

"Well I thought you knew…" Sam answered.

Russ shook his head. "Knew what?"

"That Anne would be staying with us, at the SGC." Daniel replied, exchanging glances with Carter.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Nobody said anything about me moving here!"

"It'll only be for a while…until we can get you an apartment in the city." Daniel stated, trying to calm the girl down.

"I demand to talk to General Landry, now!" Russ huffed, clinging to Anne defensively.

**Back at the SGC (on Earth)…**

Anne spent the next hour and a half watching her parents 'talk' with the General, from spot outside the conference room window.

"You know, it's not so bad here." Daniel stated, walking up behind her.

"Maybe not for you, you're military."

Daniel shook his head. "Nope, I'm a civilian, just like you…Well, maybe not JUST like you…"

"In any case, you're use to all this." Anne sighed. "But me, I'm not. And quite frankly, I don't think I ever could be."

"I use to think the same way, once." Daniel replied, receiving a doubtful look from Anne. "Honestly, I never liked all this military stuff that much either. I still don't, not fully. But what I do agree with is the importance of this program. What we do here at the SGC has helped not only to further our knowledge of the universe, but to save the lives of countless people."

Anne looked up at him, sighing. "Yeah, well…I'm no scientist. And I'm DEFIANTLY no hero."

Just then Anne's parents came out of the conference room with Gen. Landry.

"So, what's up?" Anne inquired, hoping to catch the next flight home.

Faith exchanged glances with Russ before answering. "Your father and I have agreed to let you stay here, on a temporary basis."

"YOU WHAT? How could you?"

"It's only gunna be for a month." Faith continued. "If the project falls through by then, then we'll come back and get you."

"If the project falls through? What project? And what happens if it doesn't fall through? Then what? Am I to be the military's lab rat for the rest of my life?"

Worried that Anne's little outburst could soon turn on them, Gen. Landry motioned for a guard to 'sedate' her. (Of which is meant, the guard blasted her with a zat gun to render her unconscious.)

The next thing Anne knew she woke up with a MAJOR headache, wondering where the hell she was.

_'UGH. What the heck happened to me? I feel like somebody put my head in a vice!' _

"So you're up?" came a voice from her left. "How do you feel?"

Anne looked towards the direction of the voice, finding the doctor from earlier in the SGC conference room. (Dr. Lam)

"I feel like shit." Anne groaned.

Dr. Lam smiled. "After one's first encounter with a zat, that's to be expected."

Before Anne got the chance to ask what the heck a zat was, SG-1 came in the hospital ward.

"So Doc, how's our patient?"

"She's doing fine, Col. Mitchell. Nothing two aspirin can't handle." Lam replied, handing Anne a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Good to hear." Sam beamed. "Gen. Landry wants us to start the tests as soon as possible."

Anne almost choked on her aspirin hearing this.

"That's if Anne feels up to it…" Daniel added.

Grimacing, Anne nodded her head reluctantly. "The sooner the better, right? Just as long as there's no more needles or blood involved, that is."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I'd like to ask you if you wouldn't mind R/R-ing. Wither it's praise or (CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism, both are welcomed. Thanks. 


	4. Electrifying Experience

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long guys, but I've kinda busy updating my more popular fanfics again. But hey, at least I finally updated, right?

Anywho, I'm off to try and write more of my _Stargate Atlantis_ and _Full Metal Alchemist_ fics. (I haven't updated my _FMA_ one in like months! 00')

* * *

For the next two weeks Anne spent most of her time under surveillance and being put through rigorous experiments. What little free time she was allowed was spent mostly sleeping or with SG-1. 

With Cameron, Anne would play video games or watch movies/TV. Sam was teaching her all about the stargate and wormholes. (Which she didn't get.) Teal'c sought fit to teach her how to fight, should she need to. And Daniel, who almost never left her side, liked no more then to tell Anne of all his travels and encounters with alien cultures.

"So Doctor, what did you want to talk with me about?" Landry asked, walking into the hospital ward.

"As you already know, we believe that Aries used a combination of gene splicing and the usage of a DNA resequencer to create Anne." Carter stated.

Gen. Landry nodded. "So you told me anyways."

"And by doing so he was able to sucessfully create a super-solder. But, if that's so, then why doesn't Anne show any signs?" Sam questioned.

"I thought you said that Aries hid her powers so that his enemies couldn't find her." Landry stated.

Dr. Lam nodded. "Which is why we've been testing her these last two weeks. In order to find out how to activate her powers, we first had to find how they were being supressed."

"So then I'm to take it you've found out how he did it?"

"After further analysis, Lt. Carter and I believe we have located a type of switch in Anne's neck." Dr. Lam explained.

"A switch?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Carter replied. "You see, what we found was not so much as a switch in the literal sense, but rather a microscopic computer chip. We believe that turning off the chip is the key to finally activating Anne's inert powers."

Gen. Landry cocked an eyebrow hearing this. "And how exactly do we turn the chip off?"

"That's just the thing. If I'm right then the only way to deactivate the chip is with a Goa'uld hand device." answered Sam.

**Later… **

"Explain to me again, why I'm tied to chair?" Anne asked nervously. "And what the hell is that freaky gold glove gunna do to me?"

"Well you see, by wearing this hand device I will hopefully be able to deactivate the microchip in your neck." Sam explained.

"Hopefully? What do you mean by that? Am I gunna be okay or not?"

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I won't have to use that much power to turn it off. So at the very most you might get a warm, stinging feeling in your neck for a second or two."

"Oh joy." Anne scoffed.

**(In the Observation Room…) **

"Are you sure the restraints are necessary?" Daniel asked Landry. "I mean she's been here for over two weeks, if she was going to do something she'd have done it by now."

Gen. Landry nodded. "I know you don't like the idea of tying Anne down, and quit frankly, neither do I. But we have no idea what's gunna happen once that chip is deactivated, so we can't afford to take any unnecessary risks."

"I wouldn't worry much, Jackson. Dr. Lam and Carter are two of the most qualified people I know. So I'm sure they'll take care of your little girlfriend for you." Mitchell smirked.

Daniel scowled. "What do mean 'my girlfriend'? I can assure you, there is nothing going on between Anne and I."

"Oh come on! It's not like it's a secret! Heck, the whole base knows you've got the hots for the girl, so it's no use denying it."

"I believe Colonel Mitchell to be right, Daniel Jackson. Ever since Anne arrived on the base you've been displaying several odd behaviors. One of which is an increase of bathroom privileges."

Daniel blushed furiously. "I told you guys, it's not what you think. I just happen to be getting over a minor stomach virus is all."

"Then why do you blush every time you talk to her?" Cameron teased.

"I think that's enough Colonel Mitchell. It would appear that the ladies are ready to begin the experiment." Gen. Landry announced.

"We're ready whenever you are, Sir." Sam stated.

Landry nodded in understanding. "You may begin then."

Concentrating hard, Sam activated the hand device and placed her hand over the back of Anne's neck. As she did so, Anne clenched her teeth together in pain.

"The signal is getting weaker." Lam stated, reading the results on the monitor.

"Just another minute…" Carter explained.

At that exact moment Anne felt a surge of energy within her.

"Done!" Sam exclaimed, smiling triumphantly.

All of the sudden Anne's eyes began to glow, and she started screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel was the first to ask.

"It would appear that by deactivating the chip, all the information that was previously inaccessible is now exploding into her consciousness. In essence, she's like an overloaded computer." Sam explained.

Meanwhile, Dr. Lam had injected Anne with a sedative to put her to sleep.

"Will she be okay?" Gen. Landry inquired as Daniel ran out of the room.

"Yes, I believe so." Dr. Lam replied. "But she's gunna need to rest for a while, just in case. In the mean time, I'll be keeping a close watch on her vital signs."

Just then Daniel came running into the operation room/lab, rushing over towards Anne.

"But you said she's gunna be okay, right?" he asked, gently caressing Anne's cheek. "I mean, there aren't going to be any more harmful side-effects, are there?"

"It doesn't look like it. But we still won't know everything until she gets up." Lam answered.

"Relax Daniel, Dr. Lam and I are doing the best we can for Anne right now. In the off chance that anything should go wrong, you'll be the first to know." Sam smiled.

Daniel nodded. "Okay. But if it's alright with you, Dr. Lam, would I be able to stay here with her? That way you could get more work done while I look after her."

Dr. Lam gave him an uneasy look, then looked up into the observation room. "It's up to General Landry, but since her signs are stable, I don't see the harm in it."

"So long as you're ready to leave with the rest of SG-1 by 0900 tomorrow, then I don't see the harm in it." the General smiled.

"Are you sure they'll still need me, Sir?" Daniel asked.

Gen. Landry looked over at Mitchell with a questioning look.

"It is just a simple delivery Sir." Cameron stated. "I think we handle the drop off without him this once."

"Very well then, it would seem that you're not needed after all, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you Sir."

Two and a half days later…

'_Ugh, not again!_' Anne though as she woke up, staring up at the familiar whit-tile ceiling. _'This is starting to become a habit.'_

Just then she felt something rub up against her stomach.

_'What the fuck is THAT?'_ she wondered, nearly petrified with fear.

* * *

**A/N:** It was kinda short and all, compared to some of my other fic chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. And I plan on hopefully posting another chapter within the next week or two, so look for it. 

And per usual, please R/R. It doesn't have to all be praise, though praise is more then welcomed. I also enjoy getting CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, suggestions, and questionsas well. (No "flames" please.) 


End file.
